Sequel to Pein shrinks
by bloodyakatsukifangirl
Summary: This a sequel to Pein shrinks. It has been 3 months since the Akatsuki had been turned small and living in a Rain village tower. Still they are small. Pein leaves to find the cure small still. What will happen on his journey? Rated T for language. Probably won't be continued.
1. Day 1

**Well this is the sequel! Didn't take me long to make it! Last time if you didn't read the first one:**

Pein got shrunk by the idiot Tobi then soon he got captured by Konoha then got saved then the other Akatsuki got shrunk and Sakura saved them. Then Pein let the Akatsuki live in his Rain village tower until they turn big or find a way to turn big.

So that is it! Hope you enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
It has been 3 months now since all the Akatsuki had shrunk. They still hadn't left that Rain village tower. Though sometiems they left to get food and water. Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu were playing go fish the card game, the cards were kind of big though.

"Got any 2s?" Hidan asked holding up his huge cards looking at Kakuzu.

"Go fish." Kakuzu mumbled.

Hidan picked up another huge card and added it to his pile.

"Kisame, do you have any 6s?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yeah..." Kisame mumbled handing Kakuzu the card.

Kakuzu smiled because he was winning. Konan and Pein were just talking in the living romo they made. They ahd the made this Rain village tower into a home and their only shelter was their small rooms they made.

"I can't believe we are still small." Pein muttered.

"I'm sure it'll wear off." Konan said.

"I'm going to leave and go to Konoha to find the cure to being small." Pein said.

"That is too dangerous Pein-sama." Konan pointed out.

"Well I don't care if I get caught, I just need to find the cure." Pein sighed.

"Well good luck Pein-sama." Konan hugged him.

Konan and Pein were now getting along.

"Thanks Konan." Pein smiled.

Pein then told all the Akatsuki he was leaving and just packed a few things. With being small makes it a longer trip. Soon Pein was ready to go.

"Okay I'm leaving now." Pein had a bag with him.

"Good luck leader-sempai!" Tobi waved wildly.

"Whatever Tobi." Pein mumbled.

All the Akatsuki said good luck and bye and Pein left the tower by teleporting down. Pein had focussed teleporting into the forest and appeared into the forest.

"Good I went where I wanted to go." Pein said to himself.

Pein started to walk through the forest, this was going to be a pretty long trip for someone his size.

**3 hours later:**

Pein started to get tired of walking. He was still walking through the forest.

"I should just rest here." Pein thought.

Pein found a tree and set his bag on it and sat down and sighed. "Damn this trip is taking forever, I'm surprised I haven't ran inot anyone bigger then me. Wait I could've jinxed myself there."

And he did jinx himself. He heard voices coming the way Pein was, "Shut up already, we are totally lost!"

"Crap, I better hide or they'll take advantage of my size." Pein thought.

Pein grabbed his bag and went behind the tree fast. He put his back against the tree and turned his head to see if they were coming. He still heard the voices.

"Just stay quiet Pein." Pein told himself in his mind.

Then he saw a boy and a girl pass by. The boy had short, blood red hair. The girl had long wavey green hair and green eyes. The boy had blood red eyes.

"Come on Blood, we aren't lost." the girl said.

"Yes we are! We've been walking in this forest for days! How is that not lost!?" the one named Blood growled. "Mayla, lets face it, we are in the forest, no food, no water, no shelter! We will die out here!"

The girl named Mayla sighed. "We will find a way brother, I bet we will."

Blood mumbled then he looked at the tree where Pein was hiding. Pein had put his face abck behind the tree fast.

"Great, I think he saw me." Pein thought.

"Sis did you see that?" Blood looked at Mayla.

"See what?" Mayla asked.

"I thought I saw a man. Or its my imagination." Blood answered. "and he was very small."

"I think you are seeing things." Mayla giggled.

"What are you calling me crazy?!" Blood growled.

"No, just you are seeing things...though I do smell chakra around here." Mayla could somehow sense the chakra.

"Wait you are seeing chakra again?!" Blood looked shocked.

"Yes, I can see chakra remember?" Mayla put her hands on her hips. "And I can damage chakra. Idiot, you forget all the time."

"I do not!" Blood crossed his arms growling.

"I better get out of here now." Pein thought.

Pein picked up his bag quietly and started to sneak off the other way behind the tree.

"I sense the chakra is leaving. Its a very small amount." Mayla told her brother. "Try your jutsu you'll see what I mean."

"Fine." Blood did a hand sign and his eyes started to glow. Kind of looked like his sister's eyes.

"I see the chakra too, now I see." Blood nodded.

"Should we just go see, you said he was small? How small?" Mayla asked.

"I see the chakra is telling me that he is less then 5 inches." Blood answered.

"Well lets just see if your eyes are right." Mayla said following the chakra.

"Fine." Blood turned off his eyes and followed his sister.

Pein had noticed they were following his chakra and started to walk faster, "Damn it! There is no where to hide." Pein thought. "I have to go faster."

But it was too late. The two had just seen him as they were walking. Pein turned around to see them looking at him.

"Wow bro you were right, he is very small." Mayla said.

"Yeah he is." Blood had an evil smile.

Mayla saw her brother's evil smile, "Don't tell me you are after collecting more blood."

"Maybe, maybe not." Blood snickered.

"Well I don't think we should to him. He is smaller so his blood probably won't intrest you." Mayla whispered to her bro.

"I better get out of here." Pein thought starting to sneak away.

"Wait he is getting away." Blood scowled seeing Pein trying to get away.

"Crap!" Pein thought then started to run instead.

Blood growled and ran a little and already caught up to Pein. Blood picked up Pein by the cloak collar. Pein glared at the boy.

"Bro just him down, just let him leave." Mayla said.

"Why? I could eat him." Blood smiled.

Mayla looked at her brother. "No we will not be eating a person."

"I've done it before."Blood muttered.

"Ew Blood, that is just wrong." Mayla looked grossed out.

"Well what can I saw?" Blood laughed.

While Blood wasn't looking Mayla took Pein away from Blood. Blood stopped laughing and growled.

"Sister! I know you are so soft so you'll keep him away from me!" Blood yelled.

"Because you are mean to everyone and you also scare off my friends." Mayla glared at her brother.

"Whatever, and you're friends deserved it." Blood mumbled.

"Hey what is your name?" Mayla asked Pein.

Pein stared at her. "Pein." He answered without fear at all. He voice was calm like nothing was happening.

"Sis! Look at what he's wearing!" Blood said.

Pein still had his Akatsuki cloak, the Akatsuki still kept those on even though they were hiding.

"Akatsuki." Mayla said. "You are in Akatsuki?" Mayla looked at Pein who was in her hands.

"Yes...the leader actually." Pein didn't mind saying that since people knew a lot about Akatsuki.

"Why are you small and out here?" Mayla questioned.

"I was shrunk and I'm trying to find out how to cure being small." Pein replied.

"I wish he was scared, he doesn't sound scared one bit!" Blood growled.

"I've been picked up by strangers a lot so I got used to it." Pein shrugged.

"Oh whatever." Blood muttered.

"Well I'm Mayla and that is my brother Blood." Mayla told Pein.

"I could tell by hearing you guys talk." Pein said.

"Well do you know how to get out of this forest?" Mayla asked.

"Yes, I know two ways." Pein answered.

"Can you tell us where?" Mayla asked.

"I can't really TELL only SHOW." Pein explained.

"Well can you lead us to one?" Mayla questioned.

"I'm heading for one right now so you can follow me if you want." Pein said. "Though it'll take a couple days for me since I'm small." Pein sighed.

"Well I'll carry you and you can just tell us which way to go." Mayla suggested.

"It'd still take a day." Pein told her.

"Well its better then 2 days." Mayla said.

"True...but I hate being held is the one thing. I hate it. It makes me feel small and I hate that feeling." Pein said sadly.

"Oh, well I wouldn't like being small either. Is it scary at all?" Mayla asked.

"When you are threatened then yes. But its not scary once you get used to it." Pein replied.

"How long have you been small?" Mayla questioned.

"About 4 months or 3." Pein answered.

"Ah that must of sucked." Mayla said.

"It did. I got captured once and that is when I was threatened until there was someone who was nice to me." Pein muttered.

"You know, for an Akatsuki leader, you're pretty nice." Mayla smiled.

"Sometimes I am nice." Pein admitted.

"Well how bout this, you can walk and lead us but when you get tired then I'll carry you and you tell us where, deal?" Mayla asked.

"Fine..." Pein replied.

"Okay, and do you know where there is any food?" Mayla asked.

"I have food in my bag I took with me but its probably too small for you guys. But there are apple trees around here. I know this forest very well." Pein answered.

"Well where are the apple trees?" Mayla asked.

"Set me down for a minute and I'll show you." Pein said.

"Okay." Mayla gently set Pein on the ground.

Pein stood up and told them to follow him. Blood made a grunt and Mayla followed Pein and then Blood followed. They were walking for 3 minutes until they made it to an area where they were apple trees everywhere.

"I told you I know." Pein said.

"Whoa there is so many apple trees. How come we never saw this?" Mayla looked around at the trees.

"Maybe you weren't looking for food good enough. Also I know this forest like the back of my hand." Pein said.

"Yeah whatever." Blood muttered.

"What are you jealous because you couldn't find food but I did in 3 minutes." Pein snickered.

"Oh shut up little bastard." Blood mumbled.

"Jealous." Pein smirked trying to piss him off.

"I'm not jealous!" Blood crossed his arms and turned around.

"Jealous." Pein repeated.

"I'm loosing it! I'm going to kill you!" Blood glared at Pein.

"Go ahead." Pein knew Blood couldn't do it.

"Grr, I won't right now." Blood growled.

"What are you being soft?" Pein snickered.

"NO I'M NOT!" Blood picked up Pein by the cloak collar. "You little f*** better shut up!"

"I'm just telling this as a warning, you don't want to know what happens when I get mad." Pein said. "Now put me down, you're hurting my neck."

"I don't give a shit and what could you do!? You're smaller then my hand!" Blood yelled.

Mayla was busy collecting the apples around and didn't know this was going on.

"I'm the Akatsuki leader still, I can beat a kid like you small or not." Pein said.

"Oh yeah?! Prove it! I dare you!"Blood glared at Pein in the eyes.

"I can if you set me down." Pein said.

"Fine then!" Blood set Pein down though flicked Pein in the arm. Pein acted like he didn't feel anything.

"Why don't you complain that much?!" Blood asked annoyed.

"Because I usually don't feel pain." Pein said.

"Why not?!" Blood demanded to know.

"I don't know, I'm considered a god." Pein told him.

"Just prove to me you can beat me this small." Blood crossed his arms.

"Fine." Pein did a hand sign and made the summoning symbol on the ground and dust clouds went everywhere.

The clouds disappeared and the Peins that were big stood behind Pein.

"Wh yare we here?" Zein asked.

"Just proving I'm powerful small." Pein answered.

The Peins looked at Blood.

"That kid? I feel his chakra and he is pretty weak." Gein pointed out.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Blood shouted. "and this doesn't prove you are powerful, what can they do?"

"You had to ask." Pein laughed.

The Peins glared at Blood then their eyes flashed at him and they disappeared behind Blood fast and punched him in the back of the head which knocked him out.

"He asked." The Peins said.

"Okay guys thanks for the help." Pein smiled.

"Sure thing, when someone calls you weak that means we are weak. See ya." The Peins disappeared.

Mayla came back with her bag filled with apples. "What happen to Blood?"

"He just tripped on something and passed out." Pein lied.

"My brother is an idiot. I guess we'll just make camp here. Its getting dark out." Mayla looked up at the sky.

It was pretty dark out. So Mayla started to make a camp area near the apple area.

"You need anywhere to sleep Pein?" Mayla asked looknig down at the small Pein.

"I don't know, all I have is a small pillow." Pein sighed.

"Well with your size you could use a leaf for a blanket and I can make you a small tent." Mayla suggested.

'Sure." Pein said.

Mayla smiled and was used to surrving and knew how to make tents out of the things around. She took two small sticks and two leafs and made a really good small tent easily.

"Well that was fast." Pein pointed out.

"Do you mind if I say this...I kind of think you're cute. Only for being small." Mayla said.

Pein sighed, he didn't mind since he had been called cute small a lot, "I don't mind, I've been called cute small a few times."

"Okay." Mayla smiled.

**A few minutes later:**

Soon everything was ready for the night. Pein was already in the small tent Mayla had made and had laid down and had ALREADY fallen asleep. Though he forgot the leaf blanket and it was freezing outside that night.

"Oh my god he looks so cute." Mayla thought seeing Pein fall asleep that fast. "he must have been really tired. And he forgot the leaf blanket."

Mayla got a pretty big leaf that was small enough for Pein and put it over him. She couldn't help it. He was too cute to her. Then she got into her tent after dragging her brother into his tent since he was still knocked out.

* * *

**Whoa pretty long sequel huh people?**

Pein: Again you make me look cute! You have to stop it!

I don't care, its fun to make you cute. Well hope you enjoyed!


	2. Day 2

**Well here is the next chapter! I try to add more early even though there isn't that many hits.**

**Well enjoy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

It was the next morning and the first to wake up was Mayla. She looked around the camp and saw her brother was still asleep and so was Pein.

"Usually in my life I'm always awake earlier then everyone else." Mayla thought with a sigh.

Mayla looked in the sky, clouds were coming which means rain.

"The air pressure changed so its going to rain." Mayla thought.

Mayla then felt known chakra coming. "Man it better not be who I think it is." Mayla thought. "I hope its not Killer."

Mayla and Blood came from a new clan (That I made up) that is called the Death clan. Somewhere around the Rain village. Killer was the top killer in the village. Killer was his nickname. His real name was Kin. His nickname is Killer and so everyone calls him that.

"We better get moving or else he'll just kill us." Mayla thought. "He always kills comrades and enemies."

Mayla shook her brother awake. "Blood wake up!" She shook him harder.

Blood grunted and then woke up rubbing his head. "What sis?"

"Killer is coming this way. I sensed him." Mayla told him.

"Oh great." Blood mumbled getting out of his tent. "And I have a headache so it makes this worse."

Mayla went over to Pein's small tent. "Pein wake up."

Pein woke up and asked, "Why do we need to wake up now?"

"A person from my clan is coming and he'll kill anyone, my brother and I included and you." Mayla answered.

"Great." Pein got out of his small tent.

"Can't we just fight them sis!?" Blood wanted to fight it seemed.

"No, its too dangerous, besides, you are so weak Blood." Mayla pointed out.

"I'm not weak." Blood started to walk away until he ran into a tree and fell to the ground. "I meant to do that!"

Pein and Mayla rolled their eyes. Then Mayla looked down at Pein and said, "Listen I'm going to have to carry you so we can go faster."

"I actually have a better plan." Pein said.

"What is it?" Mayla asked.

"I have a jutsu to hold this person off and can carry me." Pein answered.

"Can you show me?" Mayla questioned.

"Sure." Pein did some hand signs and made the summoning symbol and then it made the dust clouds. The clouds went away and the other Peins were there.

"AHHHHH them!" Blood ran off and hit a tree again.

"So what now Pein?" Zein asked.

"I have someone I need some of you to hold off and then someone to help me get away." Pein answered.

"So this is your ability?" Mayla looked at the Peins.

"Not half of it." Pein said.

"Is she another one with that weakling over there?" Sein questioned looking at Blood saying that weakling.

"Well don't hurt her though." Pein replied then Pein thought in his mind to them, "You can beat that boy up though."

"I think Zein should help Pein get away with these kids then the rest of us stay here to fight." Dein suggested.

"Why don't I ever get to fight?" Zein crossed his arms.

"You'll make the fight boring Zein." Kein snickered.

"What did you say?!" Zein growled.

"Shut up all of you!" Pein ordered.

"Wow all their names rhyme with yours Pein." Mayla giggled.

"Yeah I know." Pein sighed.

"Well lets go now." Zein said.

"Yes I get to kill!" Sein smiled.

"Come on Blood." Mayla looked at her brother who was on the forest floor complaining.

"Fine…" Blood got up and started to jump from tree to tree.

Mayla did the same and Zein picked up Pein and started to jump from tree to tree too. The other Peins got ready to fight.

"I sense the chakra so it'll be here any second." Gein told them.

The other Peins nodded and Gein was right. A man with goth black hair that was short came into sight.

"Well well, I have people to kill." it was Killer and he smiled evilly at the Peins.

**With Pein:**

They were still jumping through the trees and Pein told everyone where the exit out of the forest was. 5 minutes later they saw an opening out of the forest to get out of the forest.

"That is the way out." Pein pointed at the small opening.

"Finally a way out." Mayla muttered.

Then now went to the ground and ran to the exit. They went through it and saw the village Hidden in the Stone. Pein still had a long way to go anyway.

"Light and civilization!" Mayla was happy to get out of that forest.

"Now I have to continue my journey." Pein sighed.

"Oh okay, but be careful okay?" Mayla smiled.

Zein set Pein down and disappeared. Pein looked at Mayla, "Yeah well bye." Pein started to walk away.

"Hey uh wait one minute." Blood said.

Pein stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I just want to say…er sorry I was mean to you and that you're…alright." Blood admitted.

"Thanks I guess." Pein shrugged.

"Hey thanks for helping us out." Mayla smiled. "You really did save us." Mayla was up closer to Pein and kneeled down. "Again you are so cute." Mayla used her finger to pet Pein on the head.

Pein just sighed. "You're welcome and please stop doing that."

"Sorry you are just so adorable." Mayla stopped and got up. "See ya."

"Yeah bye." Pein walked away again. "damn my journey will be longer now." Pein thought.

Pein then felt that his Peins were done with that guy and that they left. "Good they are done."

**An hour later:**

Pein was still walking and was just passing the Fire country. He kept having to hide from people since they might've hurt him. Though this one time that is right now he did get caught again. Pein is walking right now through ANOTHER forest.

"Damn I'm tired of having to hide." Pein thought.

"Come on lets go!" Pein heard more voices say.

Pein sighed and hid behind another tree. He's been having to do that. Then two girls passed by. One had red eyes and long black hair. The other had purple eyes and short blond hair.

"Man I hate this stupid mission." the one with red eyes mumbled.

"Come on cheer up Moonlight!" the one with purple eyes smiled.

"How can I Sunlight?" the girl named Moonlight sighed.

"How about we play a game?" the one named Sunlight suggested.

"No thanks lets just rest here. I'm going to hide from the world over there." Moonlight walked over to a tree away from Pein and sat under the tree.

"Come on! Don't hide from the world!" Sunlight tried to pull Moonlight out.

Moonlight did a hand sign and a bunch of darkness pushed Sunlight away. "Stay away."

Sunlight got pushed away and sighed. "Fine I'm just going to rest too." Sunlight sat in the path where the sun shinned down.

"She is so weird." Moonlight mumbled.

"Maybe I can get away." Pein thought. Pein looked around. The only way to get away was an area where the girls probably could see him.

"Great…" Pein thought. "I have to try though." Pein thought then started to run the only way to get away when they turned their head.

But Sunlight turned her head back and saw Pein almost away. "What in the world." Sunlight walked over to where Pein was heading and caught up easily. Pein wouldn't stop running.

"Hey wait." Sunlight said just walking and catching up.

Pein was slowing down because he was getting tired. He would have to stop sooner or later. Pein kept getting slower and slower until he stopped. "Damn it, I knew I couldn't make it away from them." Pein thought.

Sunlight walked to Pein calmly and didn't grab him. "Hey there." Sunlight looked down at Pein.

"I'm surprised, you haven't hurt me or picked me up yet…." Pein mumbled.

"Why would I do that? Because I'm bigger?" Sunlight asked.

"Well yeah, usually people take advantage of me being smaller." Pein sighed.

"Well I'm not that way, I'm kind I just wanted to meet you." Sunlight smiled.

"Why?" Pein asked.

"Well because I'm nice and I like to meet new people. I don't care the differences. So I don't care if you are small. Just because you are small doesn't mean we should treat you like you are." Sunlight said.

"Well I've been picked up by strangers before and they threatened me or was nice to me. I got used to it so pick me up if you want even though I hate it." Pein muttered.

"So I can pick you up?" Sunlight questioned.

"I don't really care anymore." Pein answered.

"Can I show you to my friend?" Sunlight asked.

"I don't care." Pein replied.

Sunlight nodded and picked up Pein gently and not in a mean way. She picked him up and cupped her ahnds so he wouldn't be squeezed or anything. She was actually being nice.

"Why are you nice?" Pein asked.

"Well because I just am. I've seen so many people be treated terrible because they are different. That happen to me so I want to treat everyone good." Sunlight smiled.

"I get it now." Pein said.

Sunlight walked back to where Moonlight was with Pein and saw Moonlight reading a death book.

"Hey Moonlight! I found someone very small and he is nice." Sunlight said.

Moonlight looked up from her book and saw Pein. "Yeah so what."

"Sorry about her, she just is dark and isn't happy about anything." Sunlight whispered to Pein.

"Its okay." Pein mumbled.

"By the way, what is your name?" Sunlight asked Pein.

"Pein." Pein answered.

**I got bored at the end so I'm done with this chapter!**

**Sorry its kinda short! **


	3. Day 3

"Cool name, my name is Sunlight." Sunlight smiled.

"I heard you say your name." Pein said.

"So why is someone as small as you way out here?" Sunlight asked.

"I'm trying to learn how to turn big." Pein answered.

"Oh but isn't this journey you're on dangerous? I mean with your size you can be killed by someone just throwing you to a tree." Sunlight pointed out.

"Yes I know but I'll take the chances of everything that could happen." Pein sighed.

"Well where are you heading right now?" Sunlight asked.

"Konoha." Pein answered.

"That's where Moonlight and I are heading too. You want to travel awhile with us?" Sunlight questioned.

"I don't care, if you don't mind." Pein shrugged.

"No I don't mind, you can sit on my shoulder if you want while we're walking." Sunlight suggested.

"I don't care." Pein said.

Sunlight set Pein on her shoulder then looked at Moonlight, "Come on Moonlight and you probably heard us talking."

"Yeah I know, he is traveling with us for awhile." Moonlight muttered coming out from under the tree.

"Stop being a slacker Moonlight." Sunlight giggled.

"Shut up." Moonlight started to walk.

"Just ignore her okay?" Sunlight whispered to Pein.

"Okay." Pein mumbled.

Sunlight walked too and was faster then Moonlight because Moonlight went slow all the time.

"Is she always that slow?" Pein asked.

"Yeah." Sunlight answered with a sigh.

Pein just looked at Moonlight. Moonlight had a dark and evil face. She hated the world it looked like...but Pein just noticed something, Moonlight was pale like a vampire...

With the other Akatsuki:

They all were doing some usual stuff. Konan was just flying on paper butterflies she made. All the boys were playing poker with the huge things they had.

"I win again yes!" Kakuzu grabbed all the money the Akatsuki had bet.

"That was my pay check in there un." Deidara mumbled.

"Kakuzu cheats I bet!" Hidan yelled.

"I'm just better then you all." Kakuzu laughed.

"Oh shut up." Hidan muttered.

Just then they heard foot steps that were louder to them. All the Akatsuki covered their ears. Konan did a hand sign and then turned into butterflies. She flew around to see who was there.

"Where did those foot steps come from?" Konan thought.

As Konan was flying she saw what made the noise. It was Konoha ninja.

"Crap!" Konan thought. "They are here!"

The ninjas that were there were: Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"I better warn the others." Konan thought starting to fly away.

Just then the Konoha ninjas saw her paper butterflies trying to get away. Naruto grabbed one paper butterfly and crushed it a little. It hurt Konan badly and her paper started to come back together.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Sakura, she would be telling us to stop." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

Soon all Konan's paper went back together and formed Konan in Naruto's hand.

"Well that's one down." Naruto smiled.

"You won't get away with this." Konan growled.

"Oh shut up." Naruto squeezed Konan with his hand.

It hurt Konan screamed in pain and soon she couldn't take it but passed out.

"Now lets get the other members." Naruto snickered after putting Konan in a cage.

The other Akatsuki kept playing poker until the foot steps got louder and louder. Then the Akatsuki noticed what was going on. They turned around to see the Konoha ninjas coming their way.

"Shit lets get out of here!" Hidan dropped the poker and ran the other way.

The other Akatsuki did the same.

"Man this is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"They're getting away!" Naruto growled chasing after the Akatsuki.

The other Konoha ninja ran after the small Akatsuki too. Itachi was using genjutsu to hid and blend into a book that they had. Hinata walked around with her byakugan on. (Sorry if I spelled it wrong)

"I know you are here so come out." Hinata said.

Itachi stayed put.

"I don't want to have to force you." Hinata said.

Itachi still didn't come out. Hinata sighed and walked over to the book Itachi was blending into and picked it up. Itachi was holding onto the book while still in the genjutsu.

"I see you, you know." Hinata moved her hand towards where Itachi was.

Hinata grabbed Itachi off the book and the genjutsu released.

"Crap." Itachi thought.

Hinata walked to the others and set Itachi in the cage with Konan. Kakuzu was in his small room. There were dollar bills painted on the outside of it. Tenten saw how to get Kakuzu to come out.

"This seems easy." Tenten took out a dollar and string.

Tenten tied the string to the dollar and set it in front of Kakuzu's door and hid somewhere he couldn't see her.

"Money..." Kakuzu thought seeing the bill.

Kakuzu couldn't help it but ran to the dollar and grabbed onto it. Tenten pulled it towards her with Kakuzu clinging onto it. Tenten grabbed Kakuzu off the dollar and put him in the cage with Itachi and Konan who was still passed out.

"3 down." Tenten smiled.

Kisame was hiding in the small kitchen they made and he couldn't find a place to hid. "Oh damn it! I'm going to be found easily!"

Just then Kiba walked into the room and saw Kisame, "There you are. Sick'em Akamaru!" Kiba smiled at his dog.

"Arf!" Akamaru ran over to Kisame.

Kisame's eyes windened and he started to run like hell. Akamaru chased after him. Soon Akamaru had Kisame cornered.

"G-Good dog?" Kisame was tembling.

"Woof!" Akamaru picked up Kisame with his mouth and walked over to Kiba.

"Good boy Akamaru!" Kiba smiled.

Akamaru dropped Kisame to the ground and Kisame was covered in dog drool.

"Oh sick." Kisame shook some dog slobber off his body.

Kiba picked up Kisame anyway and walked back to the others. Kiba put Kisame in the cage with the other Akatsuki. They stayed away from him. Kisame growled at them.

An hour later:

Soon all the Akatsuki were caught and were in that cage. They all again, stayed away from Kisame.

(If you want to know how they got the other members, ask on a comment)

"Good now lets go report to grandma Tsunade." Naruto said.

Neji had the cage with the Akatsuki in it. The ninja teams nodded and they all left and so did Naruto.

With Pein:

Pein all of a sudden heard in his head, "Leader there is a slight problem."

"What happen guys?" Pein asked in his thoughts.

"Go to the sealing statue where we have meetings, we'll tell you there." Pein heard the Akatsuki say in his mind.

Pein just said okay in his thoughts. Pein looked at Sunlight.

"Hey Sunlight I'm going to do a jutsu so I'm going to be quiet for a bit." Pein told her.

"Alright." Sunlight said.

Pein did a hand sign and then his holographic like thing appeared on the statue big though. The other Akatsuki were there too in that mode too.

"So what happen guys?" Pein asked.

"The Konoha ninjas found out we were hiding in that Rain village tower and captured us." Zetsu said.

"Great..." Pein sighed.

"Where are you at leader un?" Deidara questioned.

"I'm still heading to Konoha. Though someone I met offered that I could travel with them." Pein replied.

"Wow people are being nice to you a lot leader." Sasori mumbled.

"I guess I've just ran into nice people." Pein shrugged.

"Well what are we going to do about us being captured leader?" Kakuzu asked.

"That I don't know." Pein muttered. Pein looked around and noticed Konan wasn't there. "Where is Konan?"

"She's in the cage passed out." Itachi answered.

"I swear one day I'll kill those Konoha ninjas." Pein growled.

"Well messgae us when you have an idea to help us." Zetsu disappeared.

"Yeah see ya leader." the other Akatsuki disappeared.

Pein sighed and disappeared too. Pein let go of his hand sign back with his real body.

"Yeah I'm done with the jutsu so I'll be talking again." Pein told Sunlight.

"Oh okay, what was the jutsu?" Sunlight asked.

"Just a jutsu to comunicate with my 'friends'." Pein answered.

"Oh okay, and its getting dark out and we are approaching the Waterfall country, so were going to stay in a hotel." Sunlight told Pein.

"Okay..." Pein said.

Soon they made it to the Waterfall village and they walked in. There was a hotel not far from where they were now. They walked into a hotel and checked in and went up 2 stories to get to the 3rd floor. They walked into a hotel room.

"Where do you want to sleep Pein? There is the table over there or at the end of the bed I'm sleeping in." Sunlight questioned.

"I don't care." Pein replied.

"You can just sleep at the end of the bed I'm sleeping in." Sunlgiht said. "For now I'll set you on the table for now." Sunlight picked up Pein gently off his shoulder.

Sunlight set Pein on the table that was near the window of the hotel room. Moonlight just got into a dark corner of the room. Sunlight walked into the bathroom in the hotel room and changed into pajamas she brought. Then she came out. Moonlight was already in the other bed.

"You ready to go to sleep?" Sunlight looked at Pein.

"I guess." Pein shrugged.

Sunlight picked Pein up from the table and set him at the end of the bed Sunlight was sleeping in. Sunlight got into the bed after giving Pein a small blanket.

"Well good night." Sunlight smiled turning off the light.

Pein sighed and then thought about how to save his group. As he was thinking he fell asleep. Sunlight was still awake and saw Pein sleep and thought he looked cute, he gets that a lot huh? Though Sunlight fell asleep too soon.

_________________________________________________________________

**Well I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! I worked on it for about an hour and a half. Its 10:12pm here and I don't have school. On a week vacation.**

Pein: why'd you let my group get captured?!

One word: Plot.

Pein: I hate these plots you know!

And if you want to know how the other Akatsuki got captured just ask me in a comment. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
